The purpose of this proposal is to request continuing support for the further establishemnt of a Cancer Control Program at the The Johns Hopkins Comprehensive Cancer Center. Funds are requested for core personnel who carry responsibility for program planning and implementation; professional education activities that will enhance program aims; demonstration projects which have potential for extension to community utilization; and acquisition of data that are essential for planning and evaluation. The primary objective of The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center's Cancer Control Program is to develop a Cancer Network throughout the state of Maryland which will be responsive to both individual community and/or regional and statewide needs. The approach is twofold: (1) to involve key regional hospitals which serve as referral centers within their area of the state, and (2) to assist the communities or regions associated with these hospitals in the development of meaningful, comprehensive cancer control programs. The latter is to be a cooperative activity involving the local hospital, key community individuals and organizations, and The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center. Eventual statewide coverage is the desired goal.